The past uleashed (traduction)
by Yaenye18
Summary: Orihara Izaya ne révélerait jamais qu'il était victime de cauchemars. Pas plus qu'il ne révèlerait la cause de ces mêmes cauchemars. C'était son secret, qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Past Unleashed (trad)**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, cette histoire est une traduction de "the past unleashed" par Miyuki Wynter.

ATTENTION: Cette fic contient des descriptions de violence et de viol.

Que ce soit dit, cette histoire se déroulera après le volume 13 des romans. L'auteur(e) compte y placer quelques passages relatifs à ce que le roman spécial Izaya lui a appris, donc, il y aura des spoilers.

Cette fic est un Shizaya, comme presque toutes celle de l'auteur(e). (NDT: Je vous invite à les lire si quelqu'un ici parle bien anglais, elles sont excellentes ! D'ailleurs, une traduction d'une autre de ses fic par Ryunya est disponible, je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps)

NDT: Prévenez-moi si vous dénichez des fautes d'orthographe dans le texte !

…~-~...

Lors d'une nuit, froide, dure, l'homme en noir courait. Ses cheveux, et ses vêtements sombres se fondait dans les ombres de la nuit.

Il pouvait entendre son coeur battre dans ses oreilles. Il était sur le qui-vive, les vagues d'adrénaline envahissant son corps alors qu'il cherchait son chemin dans la ville. Il avait mis du temps à s'orienter, et à retrouver ses repères. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin de son petit appartement d'Ikebukuro. Le soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pourrait arriver chez lui vivant.

Mais il n'était toujours pas en sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre à penser à ce genre de chose. Il devait se focaliser sur sa destination.

Il ne portait pas de chaussettes et ses vêtements avait l'air d'avoir été enfilés à la hâte -Pour tout arranger, ses cheveux noirs habituellement soyeux et lisses était un désastre sans nom-. Mais il s'en fichait de son apparence au moment présent. Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose:

Je dois m'éloigner… Je dois m'éloigner...

Cette pensée se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit tandis que ses yeux bordeaux écarquillés regardait dans toutes les directions -Un contraste frappant aux cernes sous ceux-ci, qui trahissait la fatigue dans laquelle il était plongé.

Mais il continuait de courir. Oubliant la douleur et la lassitude qui menaçait de le faire sombrer dans l'impuissance, il courait.

...~ Sept ans plus tard ~...

Le même homme -Maintenant plus vieux et avisé- s'agita et se retourna dans son lit pourtant moelleux. Quand il était éveillé, il était en sécurité; rationnel. Mais, dans son sommeil, il était tourmenté par des images qu'il enfermait normalement dans un coin de son esprit.

Orihara Izaya ne révélerait jamais qu'il était victime de cauchemars. Pas plus qu'il ne révèlerait la cause de ces mêmes cauchemars. C'était son secret, qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, alors que ses yeux restaient fermés. Ses émotions pures se jouaient de lui pendant des images défilaient dans son inconscient.

...~-~...

De la souffrance.

Il y avait tellement de douleur et nulle part où se cacher.

Il était attaché, incapable de bouger -incapable de s'échapper.

L'homme se pencha au dessus de lui. Il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille mais Izaya ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ses sens étaient submergés. La morsure d'une douleur fulgurante dans sa hanche gauche. Le goût du sang. L'odeur de sexe et de chair brûlée. Le son de ses propres cris. Et la vue de l'homme causant toutes ses souffrances au dessus de lui dans le sous-sol froid et obscur.

Il n'était pas sûr de depuis combien de temps, mais l'homme le prenait violemment. Écartant de force ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se pousser en lui.

Il pouvait sentir la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir, mais il n'y avait rien dans l'estomac.

Il allait mourir ici. Son "maître" allait le garder ici et l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Il commença à pleurer. Il n'avait pas le coeur à se sentir honteux de montrer ses émotions. Il allait mourir ici de toute façon, pourquoi se donnerait il du mal pour conserver sa dignité ?

Pile quand il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas faire plus mal, son maître lui tira les cheveux, exposant sa nuque. Il mordit rudement sa peau pâle en jouissant. Peut-être que ses cris l'avait fait le lâcher. Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste échapper à la douleur.

Il priait pour que la mort le prenne rapidement.

…~-~…

Izaya se réveilla avec un hurlement piégé dans sa gorge. Il était trempé de sueur et son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Il essuya son visage et remarqua les larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Il les sécha vite de sa manche. Prenant finalement un moment pour calmer sa respiration, Izaya regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans sa chambre. Les lumières de la ville entraient par la fenêtre. L'odeur de l'adoucissant émanant de ses draps fraîchement lavés l'entourait.

"C'était juste un rêve…" murmura t'il.

Remuant dans son pyjama, Izaya grimaça. Ses habits était plein de sueur, l'obligeant à se tirer du lit pour aller jusqu'à son armoire. Après s'être rapidement changé, il alla dans la salle de bain où il gardait un verre d'eau. Il se dirigea entre les pièces dans le noir, les jambes molles à cause des images de son rêve.

"C'était juste un rêve…" répéta t'il.

Finalement de retour dans son lit, Izaya s'enroula dans ses couvertures et trembla. Il inspira l'odeur de son duvet, promenant ses doigts sur le matériau extra-doux, essayant de remplacer l'affreux cauchemar qui avait pris possession de ses sens par le confort de son propre lit.

Il respira profondément, et quelques minutes il penchait de nouveau vers le sommeil, ses doigts continuant à agripper ses draps. Dans son esprit, il continua à répéter encore et encore : "juste un rêve… C'était juste un rêve…"


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est peu être un peu ennuyeux pour le moment mais il faut un peu établir le truc.**

Prendre un nouveau départ était compliqué.

En se redressant, Izaya bailla derrière sa main. Il était toujours plutôt fatigué puisqu'il n'avait pas pu bien dormir la nuit dernière. Avec un long soupir, il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et tressaillit lorsqu'un petit choc douloureux se propagea de ses poignets à sa colonne.

Cela faisait deux mois depuis ce que Izaya avait appelé 'la fin'. Shizuo avait déclaré clairement qu'il ne laisserait plus Izaya mettre un pied dans sa vie avec un seul mot: adieu. Il semblait qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévu de se tuer ce soir là. En fait, c'était exactement ce que Izaya comptait faire.

Izaya espérait l'une de ces deux solutions : ou il tuerait Shizuo, ou celui-ci le tuerait. Dans tous les cas, cela aurait marché, et il aurait enfin été libéré.

Libéré de la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer à cause de l'existence même de Shizuo.

Il avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis longtemps. Mais, qu'il l'aie accepté ne signifiait pas que cela influencerait son comportement.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un monstre. Non-un humain dans la peau d'un monstre. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'humanité de Shizuo après ce combat. Parce qu'à la fin, Shizuo ne l'avait pas tué. Une fois de plus, ils avaient été interrompus. Cette fois par Celty et cette Vorona. Izaya grimaça lorsqu'il pensa à elle. Elle s'était invitée dans leur combat et avait tout ruiné.

Izaya aimait l'humanité. Mais il y a avait un humain qu'il était déterminé à haïr. Heiwajima Shizuo était devenu un monstre aux yeux d'Izaya au moment où il était tombé amoureux de lui. En faisant ça, Izaya était capable de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer son amour pour Shizuo parce qu'il n'était pas humain. C'était, pour lui, la seule façon de se protéger de ses propres sentiments.

Il était préparé à y mettre fin. À tuer ou à être tué. Mais Shizuo était le seul dans ce monde qu'il autoriserait à le tuer, et cette _femme_ avait failli tout foutre en l'air.

Les deux sortant du combat vivant n'était pas une des options prévues. Et pourtant, il était là, trois mois plus tard, de retour dans son appartement à Shinjuku comme si les choses pourrait retourner à la normale. Mais, Izaya savait que c'était impossible. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Que ce soit lui, Shizuo, ou encore Ikebukuro.

Être allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec entre autre les deux bras cassés et une blessure au couteau aide vraiment à faire réfléchir les gens sur leurs erreurs. Ca leur donne du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Le fait d'avoir fait entrer Shizuo dans sa vie avait été la première. L'aimer avait été la seconde, et celle qui avait eu le plus de conséquences. Et pourtant, même en ayant réalisé ça, il n'arrivait pas entièrement regretter le temps passé à essayer de remédier à cette erreur en démontrant que Shizuo était un monstre. Après tout, ça avait été amusant tant que ça durait.

Mais tout cela était fini, maintenant. Izaya ne comptait plus jamais montrer le bout de son nez à Ikebukuro. Il y avait des chances pour que cela affecte ses affaires, mais il trouverait bien un moyen pour rester en contact avec ses clients d'Ikebukuro.

"Tu devrais être content, Shizu-chan," Izaya murmura dans le vide de son appartement, "je vais finalement rester loin de toi…"

Izaya ferma les yeux, rejoignant le silence régnant autour de lui. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ne plus entendre Nami taper sur son clavier ou s'agiter dans la cuisine. Elle était partie en Amérique étudier la tête de Celty pour Nebula, laissant Izaya travailler seul. Evidemment, il a su lui faire faire un dernier travail: elle a eu l'honneur d'arranger le traitement d'Izaya dans un hôpital en dehors de Tokyo.

Le temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital avait été bien plus court que prévu. Izaya avait volontairement évité la rééducation afin de déménager. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de rester trop longtemps au même endroit avec les blessures reçues.

Résultat, Izaya n'était toujours pas capable de courir ou marcher sur de longues distances. Ses bras et le reste de son corps lui faisait mal et étaient toujours faible à force d'être resté au lit.  
Encore plus alarmant que les conséquences physiques, l'état dans lequel un duel à mort la mit. Etant une personne qui a peur de la mort plus que tout autre chose, se résigner à tuer ou à ce qu'on le tue avait été difficile. Encore plus difficile quand une troisième option s'était ajoutée aux autres. Le résultat du stress qu'il éprouvait et de la douleur contre laquelle il avait dû lutter, Izaya se trouvait terrifié à l'idée d'affronter Shizuo encore une fois.

C'était la principale raison qui le poussait à prévoir de quitter Tokyo -ou même le Japon- pour de bon. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Tout avait commencé à devenir trop compliqué durant les deux dernières années -pas que ca n'aie pas été amusant, mais tout le monde a besoin de réaliser qu'un jour ou un autre il est temp de bouger.

Ses pensées retournaient à ce jour assez souvent. Comment ça aurait dû se terminer, face à comment ça s'était terminé.

Izaya soupira encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se fixer dessus encore plus longtemps. Après tout, lui et Shizuo avaient dépassé cela. C'était fini.

...

Pourquoi ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal ?

Changeant de sujet, Izaya pris un de ses nouveaux portables (oui, tous de nouveaux portables, tous de nouveaux numéros) et appela un numéro pour le moins habituel. Il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné pour toujours. Même s'il ne revenait que temporairement, il aurait quand même besoin d'une source de revenus.

"Allo ?" une voix froide répondit.

"Shiki-san," Izaya dit.

"Orihara ?" S'exclama Shiki, sonnant presque choqué, "Ou étais-tu passé ? Pas même mes meilleurs hommes n'ont su te localiser."

"Ahh, j'étais… Parti pour un certain temps," Izaya répondit, "Je compte recommencer mes affaires avec uniquement mes meilleurs clients, en laissant les autres tomber. Le numéro avec lequel je t'appelle est mon nouveau numéro de travail. Tu es le premier sur ma liste de personnes à contacter."

"J'en déduis que tu cherches à éliminer les distractions ? Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es un peu trop investi dans… d'autres affaires."

"Tu as juste, Shiki-san. Je t'assure qu'à présent je me focaliserons uniquement sur le travail et je vais repartir de zéro.

"Repartir de zéro ?" Ricanna Shiki, "Orihara, tu as une idée du nombre d'ennemis que tu t'es fait par le passé. Disparaître pendant quelques mois et changer ton numéro ne vas rien y changer. Ton passé te rattrapera toujours quand tu t'y attendras le moins."

"Je m'en souviendrais. Pour l'instant, sauvegarde mon numéro. On peut recommencer les affaires comme d'habitude. Je suis a ton service."

"Heureux d'apprendre que tu es d'aplomb. Bon retour, Orihara."

Aucun des deux ne pris la peine de dire au revoir avant de raccrocher, et Izaya est encore une fois laissé dans le silence.

Ca faisait bizarre d'être à nouveau dans son appartement après si longtemps. Avec les années, il s'était habitué à être seul, mais à présent le silence était pesant.

Se battant avec son besoin de frissonner, il repoussa sa chaise dans le but d'aller se faire un thé, quand un nouvel email attira son attention.

Cela venait d'une personne inconnue. Il était sur le point de le jeter avec les spams, mais il lut le sujet.

"Penses-tu être en sécurité, Orihara Izaya ?"

Izaya haussa un sourcil. C'était peut être un virus, ou un spam personnalisé.

Ou cela pourrait être une réelle menace.

Réfléchissant aux risques un instant, Izaya décida qu'il s'en occuperait après avoir fait son thé. Mais une fois encore, il fut interrompu -cette fois par la sonnerie du seul vieux portable qu'il n'avait pas jeté.

Regardant l'écran sur lequel était affiché "numéro masqué", Izaya hésita. Quelque chose avait l'air étrange, là, et tout son être lui criait de ne pas décrocher, mais il tendit quand même sa main pour attraper son téléphone.

"Allo ?" Il répondit, détestant immédiatement l'hésitation dans sa voix.

"Ca faisait longtemps, Izaya. Tu te débrouille bien, je crois ?

La prise qu'Izaya exerçait sur l'appareil se relâcha soudainement, et il lui glissa presque des mains. Sa tête se vida et son corps se tendit en réponse à une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis sept ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à prendre une dure inspiration, il fut incapable de respirer.

La voix de l'autre côté s'esclaffa. "On dirait que tu te souviens très bien de ma voix. As-tu reçu mon mail ?

Une fois encore Izaya resta silencieux. Sa bouche était sèche et son corps tremblait sans arrêt. Essayer de parler alors qu'ils n'arrivait même pas à respirer correctement était inutile.

La voix, elle continua de parler, elle. " Ton silence en dit bien plus que tes mots. Je suis impressionné par ta réussite. C'est un appartement plutôt bien que tu as.

Cette fois, Izaya ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcouru. Le message trônait en plein milieu de sa boîte mail et Izaya le fixa.

Non, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Plus maintenant. C'était clair que l'homme savait ou il habitait et c'était insupportable

"Tu n'es pas du tout devenu plus fort, non ? Si ma voix suffit à te faire paniquer, alors que dirais-tu de découvrir ce que revoir mon visage te fera ? Regarde un peu par la fenêtre."

"Non," répliqua Izaya, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix, même si c'était plutôt un murmure.

"Ah, il parle !" l'autre se réjouit, "Et bien peu importe que tu regardes ou non, là je peu à peu près te voir à ton bureau depuis la rue en dessous. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais on dirait une chouette _(ndt: c'est juste moi ou le chouette ne va pas du tout avec le reste ?)_ maison."

Izaya se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas regarder. Une vague de nausée le prit, accompagnée d'un vertige qui faillit le faire tomber au sol. Tout cela parce que juste en bas de son appartement, il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis plus de sept ans.

La mâchoire de l'homme bougea alors que sa voix se répercutait, bien audible, dans la tête d'Izaya. "Je suis revenu pour reprendre mon esclave."

Un flux incontrolable de rage s'empara d'Izaya lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. "Reste loin de moi," déclara t'il à voix basse.

Après, il pressa durement le bouton pour raccrocher, et sauta hors de sa chaise, faisant fi de la douleur dans ses jambes. Se mettant vite au travail avec une expression neutre, il attrapa son ordinateur et alla droit à l'armoire ou il gardait un sac préparé à l'avance pour ce genre de situations.

Enfilant son manteau en quatrième vitesse, Izaya glissa deux portables dans ses poches, gardant le troisième dans sa main, cherchant déjà un hotel. Le sac sur les épaules, il passa par la sortie de secours à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Les escaliers poussait son corps au delà de ses limites au vu de sa condition mais le flux d'adrénaline dans ses veines le poussa à avancer. Il traversa les rues qui serpentaient derrière l'immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive de l'autre côté et appelle un taxi.

Donnant l'adresse au chauffeur, Izaya prit un moment pour fermer les yeux et analyser la situation. Il pouvait se cacher pour un certain temps. Mais il devra faire quelque chose rapidement. Cet homme était dangereux, et tant qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo, Izaya ne serait jamais en sécurité.

Izaya risqua un coup d'oeil hors de la voiture, et son regard croisa celui de l'homme ayant le potentiel de détruire tout ce qu'il avait peiné à accomplir, qui se tenait tranquillement debout au coin de la rue. La voiture démarra, et l'homme sourit. Le sang d'Izaya ne fit qu'un tour.

Tandis que le taxi tourna, cachant l'homme, les mots de Shiki lui revinrent à l'esprit.

"Ton passé te rattrapera toujours quand tu t'y attendras le moins."

Izaya serra son sac encore plus fort. Il avait dit des choses similaires à d'autres avant. C'était ironique que maintenant, lui était forcé à affronter son passé si soudainement, et probablement au moment le moins bien choisi de sa vie.

Tout en déglutissant, Izaya repoussa son anxiété à l'arrière de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser paniquer. La peur était l'ennemi.

 _ **(ndt: je n'étais pas sûre de si je voulais continuer, mais je me suis décidée, donc je vais essayer d'être moins long.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ND:(Et la même chose en ndt): désolé que ça aie mit tellement de temps et que ce soit si court.**

Le verrou était tiré, les rideaux de même, et les lumières éteintes.

Une faible lumière bleue éclairait à peine la pièce dans laquelle le jeune homme était assis. Bien que nombre de gens connaissaient cet homme sous le nom d'Orihara Izaya, il était méconnaissable depuis quelques heures.

Un regard confiant et plein d'éclat était remplacé par un regard anxieux que chaque bruit provenant de dehors faisait tressaillir. Une position audacieuse, bien que détendue, était remplacée par des épaules voûtées et des mouvements timides.

C'était comme si un enfant effrayé avait pris contrôle du corps de celui connu comme Orihara Izaya.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un imposteur.

Izaya fixait son écran depuis des heures, essayant de trouver des informations et de se constituer un plan. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver jusque là était confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà: Qu'un homme du nom de Kimura Jiro avait été libéré après avoir purgé sa peine de 7 ans de prison.

Qui était cet homme en relation avec Orihara Izaya ? Seuls Izaya et Jiro connaissaient la réponse à cette question. Aucun n'avait jamais parlé de l'autre à quiconque. Pour Jiro, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de s'inquiéter du fait que d'autres personnes viennent s'en mêler tant que l'autre tenait sa langue. Pour Izaya, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

Fermant son ordinateur, Izaya le fourra dans son sac avec les autres objets qu'il n'avait pas sorti. Il était actuellement assis sur le lit d'un hôtel à plusieurs km de son appartement de Shinjuku. Après avoir donné une adresse au chauffeur, il lui avait ordonné de prendre une route étrange qui le faisait faire beaucoup de virage, et le faisait aussi parfois revenir en arrière avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Il espérait que ça suffirait a cacher l'endroit ou il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Izaya ne dormit pas cette nuit la. Chaque bruit le faisait paniquer. Il n'avait pas lâché son couteau, même pendant les quelque minutes qu'il avait réussi à dormir avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Quelques minutes avant l'aube, Izaya reçu un email via l'un de ses nouveaux téléphones. Il avait laissé l'ancien chez lui pour éviter d'être localisé. Ouvrant prudemment sa boîte mail, il contempla le message de la veille. La phrase: "Penses-tu être en sécurité, Orihara Izaya ?" le faisant paniquer une fois de plus.

Le nouveau message n'avait pas de sujet, mais venait du même envoyeur. Izaya hésita mais décida qu'il valait mieux se tenir au courant dans cette situation.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sauta hors du lit et réuni les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorties pour les jeter dans son sac.

L'écran de son téléphone était toujours allumé sur le lit après qu'il ait jeté son sac sur ses épaules.

Le téléphone était ouvert sur un e-mail. L'e-mail contenait son adresse et rien d'autre.

C'était l'adresse de l'hôte dans lequel il séjournait.

A 8:04, Nakura régla la note de l'hôtel.

…~-~...

Le reste de la semaine suivi le même schéma effrayant. Chaque jour, Izaya reçu un mail ne contenant rien de plus que l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé. Chaque jour Izaya changeait d'hôtel dans un schéma semblant aléatoire. Il était actuellement à Yokohama.

C'était le 8ème matin quand le portable d'Izaya vibra. À présent il était préparé à voir l'adresse de son hôtel malgré la petite partie de lui qui espérait ne rien trouver cette fois. Mais cette fois quelque chose était différent. Écrit en dessous de l'adresse, un nombre:

219.

Le numéro de sa chambre.

Ça en devenait ridicule. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite, mais le manque de sommeil l'empêchait de formuler des pensées cohérentes pendant plus que quelques minutes. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures plus drastique, cette fois. Et faire beaucoup plus attention à couvrir ses traces.

5 heures plus tard, après être discrètement sorti de l'hôtel, passant de train à taxis, Izaya arriva à Kyoto. Il choisit un hôtel moins cher, et moins voyant, dans l'espoir qu'il n'y soit pas retrouvé.

…~Une semaine plus tard~...

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau. Pas de mails ou d'appels étranges, et pas de signes qui montreraient qu'il avait était suivi. La première nuit avait presque était blanche, et avait été passée à fixer son écran comme en le défiant de recevoir une notification de mail. Mais les seuls mails qu'ils reçut furent du spam et ceux de quelques clients potentiels qu'il ignora promptement

Izaya s'allongea, les bras en croix, sur le lit, ses cheveux toujours trempées à cause de sa douche. Les dernières nuits, il avait pu dormir juste suffisamment pour être sûr de sa capacité à établir un plan.

Il pouvait l'accuser d'un crime. Mais il serait probablement capable de trouver un alibi. En plus ce plan dépendait uniquement d'un crime grave qui devra être commis et non-résolu. Il pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il commette un véritable crime mais il était trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège comme celui-ci.

Il pourrait engager un tueur à gages…

Mais Jiro pourrait probablement lui parler ou le payer pour qu'il passe de son côté.

Il pourrait appeler la police et dire la vérité… mais il n'y aurait aucune preuve de ce que reporterait Izaya. Même s'il disait la vérité, cela faisait des années depuis l'incident, et toute possible preuve ADN était partie depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il fixait le plafond, Izaya réalisa à quel point il n'était pas prêt pour ce qui arrivait. Il avait était distrait par tout ce qui se passait à Ikebukuro qu'il avait oublié de trouver une solution permanente à son... problème.

Une chose était sûre. Il ne pourrait pas courir ainsi pour toujours. Il était en train finir ses économies après être resté dans des hôtels pendant les derniers mois depuis son combat avec Shizuo, et il peinait à faire le moindre travail dans ces conditions.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il devra rentrer chez lui bientôt. Il allait devoir améliorer son système de sécurité et peut-être engager un garde du corps.

Izaya soupira. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution permanente, il semblerait que le garde du corps soit la meilleure solution. Il allait devoir chercher excessivement des informations sur la personne qu'il engagerait pour être sûr qu'elle ne travaille pas secrètement avec Jiro. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Un petit rire lui échappa malgré tout. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour un job comme celui-là.

Mais il allait juste devoir trouver quelque chose.

Lança un regard à la porte, Izaya vérifia le verrou. Après, il autorisa ses yeux à se fermer. Un plan temporaire suffira pour maintenant, décida t'il.

Dix minutes plus tard, Izaya glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Jiro. Il avait passé ces trois semaines en minimisant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, se cachant d'une personne qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter de face.

Izaya soupira. Il préfèrerai affronter Shizuo encore une fois plutôt que d'avoir Jiro à moins de 100 mètres de lui. Au moins, Shizuo le tuerait rapidement... Tant qu'il ne se défendrait pas. Il frissonna à cette pensée alors qu'il se rendait soudainement compte de la douleur qui continuait à se faire sentir depuis cet affrontement.

Faire quelques étirements l'avait aidé à se soulager. Durant les trois dernières semaines, Izaya avait travaillé sur sa rééducation par lui-même. Il devait vite retrouver sa force, une confrontation avec Jiro pourrait arriver à tout moment maintenant. Pas que Jiro soit particulièrement fort, et surtout comparé à Shizuo... mais l'effet que lui avait fait la voix de Jiro au téléphone rendait Izaya anxieux. Il se sentait comme si il ne pourrait pas se battre correctement même si il était en pleine santé.

Mais peu importe, Izaya essayait de se remettre en forme. Il doutait de pouvoir courir très loin, mais il pouvait au moins faire quelques pompes un peu chancelantes. C'était déjà une amélioration, après une épaule déboîtée et deux bras cassés. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en faire autant, mais il avait besoin de se préparer avant de rentrer à son appartement.

Il avait au moins un semblant de plan. S'il pouvait trouver un bon garde du corps, il pourrait gagner du temps. Le problème était de trouver ce garde du corps. C'était une situation différentes que quand il avait engagé la bande pour le garder de "Yodogiri". Jiro était spécialement après lui et personne d'autre. Il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un le gardant constamment, et non plus seulement lorsqu'il quitterait l'appartement. Il allait peut-être même être nécessaire de le protéger la nuit si possible.

Il n'y avait personne à qui Izaya pouvait faire confiance -surtout pas un inconnu- pour cette partie de la tâche.

Il allait devoir engager quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement.

Quelqu'un de fort... qui ne pourrait pas facilement être drogué, ou vaincu avec des armes...

Mais il n'y avait personne comme ça. Enfin, à part-

"Non," Izaya murmura dans le silence de la chambre.

Il ne lui demandera pas. Peut être pourrait t'il convaincre Celty de... Nan, Celty poserait trop de questions et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Shinra, lui, le fera pour s'assurer que sa chérie ne soit pas en danger.

Toutes autres options furent éliminées en moins de 10 minutes. Celty avait l'air d'être sa seule option possible, mais il y avait toujours le problème étant que Shinra et elle étaient inséparables.

La dernière option était celle qu'il voulait éviter.

Shizuo était définitivement assez fort. Sa résistance était légendaire et selon Shinra, il fallait une sacré dose de drogue pour avoir un début d'effet.

À la fin, on aurait dit que c'était choisir le moindre des deux maux: essayer de s'arranger avec Shizuo et espérer qu'il accepte, ou affronter Jiro et risquer sa vie. Non, pire: sa liberté.

Il savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il peinait à réunir le courage suffisant.

Il allait devoir le faire vite -comme arracher un pansement ou sauter dans de l'eau froide- afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de trop y réfléchir.

Le téléphone était dans sa main. Il avait déjà supprimé le numéro de Shizuo, mais s'en souvenait.

Ses mains tremblantes, il composa le numéro et le fixa un moment.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

C'est Shizu-chan ou Jiro. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Cette pensée à l'esprit, Izaya pressa le bouton d'appel.

Le portable sonna plusieurs fois et Izaya songea à la possibilité que Shizuo aie changé son numéro durant les derniers mois.

Cette réflexion fût oubliée quand il entendit ce qui était sans aucun doutes la voix de Shizuo lui répondant.

"Allo… ?"

Izaya se raidit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ça ne marcherait jamais.

Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois essayer…

Le coeur battant et la bouche sèche, Izaya parla enfin. "Shizu-chan…"

Silence

Izaya attendit une réponse. Quelque chose qui lui dirait si ce serait ou non un désastre total.

"... Alors tu es encore en vie…?" La réponse de Shizuo avait presque été murmurée dans le répondeur, mais Izaya pouvait quand même l'entendre clairement.

"Oui," Izaya répondit presque aussi silencieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" la voix de l'autre côté sonnait bien plus comme le Shizuo qu'il connaissait. Exigeant et plutôt irrité.

"J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute te proposer quelque chose et que tu résiste à l'envie de raccrocher avant que je n'ai tout expliqué.

"Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça, tu ne mérites pas mon attention après ce que tu as fait."

Izaya ferma les yeux. Ces mots faisaient mal, mais seulement parce qu'ils étaient vrais.

"Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide pour quelque chose et que—"

"De l'aide ?!" L'interrompit Shizuo, "Tu toques à la mauvaise porte. Tu veux juste me préparer un sale coup parce que t'es en colère de ne pas avoir pu me terminer !"

"Shizuo, s'il te plaît, écoute—"

"Non. Non, Izaya. Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander de l'aide après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne veux pas t'aider et je m'en fous du moindre problème dans lequel tu t'es mis. Laisse moi juste tranquille et reste loin d'Ikebukuro. Au revoir.

"Attends—!"

CLICK.

Le portable toujours contre l'oreille, Izaya soupira. Il n'avait pas espéré réussir aussi facilement, mais il avait aurait au moins souhaitait avoir la chance de s'expliquer avant d'essuyer un refus.

Se tournant sur le côté, Izaya essaya de se calmer. En moins d'une minute, il avait réussi à empêcher ses membres de trembler, et sa respiration était redevenue normale. Se relevant pour s'asseoir sur un côté du lit, Izaya fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il se força à ignorer son anxiété. L'enterrait au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un extérieur calme. La panique ne résoudrait rien. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui et arrête de courir.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à l'Awakusu pour qu'il emprunte un ou deux gardes du corps pendant un moment. Un des hommes de Shiki peut-être. N'importe qui à qui Shiki faisait assez confiance pour être autour de lui serait suffisant pour le moment.

Sa décision prise, Il récupéra ses affaires et commença son voyage jusqu'à chez lui.

…~-~...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Shizuo fixa son télephone comme si l'objet l'avait offensé en acceptant l'appel d'un appareil appartenant à Orihara Izaya.

Mais était-ce vraiment Izaya? Se demanda Shizuo. Après tout, la voix de l'autre côté du fil était diffèrente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu si il n'avait pas utilisé le nom "Shizu-chan".

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui avait pu faire sonner cette voix si différemment.

"Tch. Qui s'en soucie, de toute façon ?" Grommela t'il.

Fermant son portable et le glissant dans sa poche, Shizuo continua sa route vers chez lui, inconscient des yeux le surveillant à distance.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bienvenue chez toi !" disait le mail.

Faire défiler le message révélait une image lié au mail. Une photographie de la chambre où il avait séjourné pour les deux dernières semaines. Et en dessous, le message se prolongeait:

"Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester longtemps là-bas. Les chambres ne sont pas ton style. Heureux de voir que tu es rentré."

Izaya lança un regard à la porte; Il l'avait bloqué avec une étagère à livre. Elle pourrait probablement être assez facilement renversée, mais au moins il entendrait le bruit dans tout l'appartement. Un avertissement valait mieux que rien.

L'étagère allait bientôt devoir être déplacée. Il avait appelé Shiki juste après être rentré. La plupart de la nourriture dans son frigo (qui était déjà presque vide) avait périmé pendant son absence et il allait devoir sortir en racheter.

Après plusieurs minutes de négociation, Izaya avait pu convaincre Shiki de le laisser emprunter quelques hommes pour le protéger quand il sortait de l'immeuble. Il ne lui avait pas, en revanche, permis de poster un garde dans son appartement, laissant Izaya se défendre par lui-même en cas de besoin.

Quelqu'un toqua, surprenant Izaya. Après quelques secondes, le choc passa et il alla enlever l'étagère de la porte.

Les hommes de Shiki le regardèrent étrangement en voyant le meuble qui avait à peine été bougé suffisamment pour laisser Izaya se glisser dehors. Il choisit d'ignorer leur trouble afin de finir son shopping rapidement.

…~-~...

A peu près une heure plus tard, Izay maudissait les cieux alors qu'il rentrait rapidement chez

lui, seul. Les hommes de Shiki n'étaient clairement pas le meilleur choix. Ils l'avait gardé pendant la durée de ses achats, mais au retour, ils avaient été provoqués par un groupe de yakuza rivaux. L'altercation suffisait à attirer l'attention, aussi Izaya ne voulait pas y être lié.

Haletant, ayant monté les escaliers en courant (il ne voulait pas laisser à Jiro la chance de l'attraper dans l'ascenseur), Izaya posa ses provisions, verrouilla la porte, et remis l'étagère en place. L'épuisement se fit vite sentir quand il commença à avoir des crampes aux jambes et que la douleur se répandit à partir de toutes ses articulations. Il n'avait clairement pas retrouvé sa force passée.

Ensuite, couteau en main, Izaya ignora la douleur pour un peu plus longtemps afin de vérifier son appartement. Il vérifia les armoires, salles de bain, la cuisine, et même sous son lit.

Il ne rangea pas son couteau dans sa poche avant de s'être assuré d'être bien seul.

Cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il avait besoin d'un garde du corps qui ne serait pas distrait de leur travail ainsi.

Ses achats rangés, Izaya décida de se faire un thé-enfin, après avoir avalé quelques antidouleurs. Après avoir emmené sa tasse avec lui sur le canapé, Izaya fixa son portable.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de _l_ 'appeler, _lui,_ encore une fois…

Non… Il avait déjà refusé. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Mais pourquoi son instinct l'incitait à réessayer ?

 _Parce que je suis encore attaché à lui_ … Réalisa Izaya. _Non, je veux juste que ce soit lui parce que c'est le seul capable de le faire correctement… S'il ne veut pas déjà me tuer._

Izaya ferma les yeux.

"Merde…" murmura t'il, "Toujours… Pourquoi je… Après tout ce qui s'est passé…"

Il ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots, mais les ressentait. Il savait qu'ils étaient vrais, peu importe à quel point il souhaitait le nier.

Mis à part ses sentiments, convaincre Shizuo devenait tout de même de plus en plus attrayant.

"Une fois de plus," il déclara, réunissant un maximum d'assurance que possible en prenant son téléphone, "Si je ne peux toujours pas le convaincre, je n'essaierais plus jamais."

 _Driiiiing… Driiiiing… Driiiiing… Driiiiing…_

"Quoi encore, la puce ?" Grogna Shizuo.

"La même chose que la dernière fois… Répondit doucement Izaya, "Shizuo, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai besoin de toi comme garde du corps."

"Ton… Pardon ?!"

"Je te paierais. Ce que tu veux, j'ai juste-"

"Je veux te _tuer_ ! Je l'ai presque _fait_ !"

"En ce moment, que tu me tue est nettement moins moins menaçant."

"Mais déjà pourquoi moi ?

"Parce que je n'ai personne d'autre. S'il te plaît, Shizuo, tu ne comprends pas, je-"

"Et à qui la faute ?!" Shizuo l'interrompit encore, "Tu aurais mieux fait de penser à ça avant de te faire autant d'ennemis. Tu mérites probablement ce que ce gars compte te faire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? T'as fait tuer sa famille par des Yakuza ?"

"Tu ne sais rien, Shizuo." Les mots était plein de haine. Izaya sentait une rage immense s'installer en lui. Shizuo pouvait l'insulter autant qu'il le souhaitait et il l'accepterait. Mais ça, c'était trop. Si Shizuo pensait vraiment qu'il méritait… _ça_ …

"J'ai changé d'avis," Izaya continua, la colère toujours présente dans sa voix, "Si c'est ce que tu penses alors je ne veux pas de ton aide."

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté, mais Izaya n'attendit pas que Shizuo parle avant de raccrocher et lancer son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tomba au sol et se brisa.

Izaya se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé et se roula en boule. Ses mains tirait ses cheveux, il mordit sa lèvre, fort. Il méritait ce coup de poing de Simon. Il avait peut-être même mérité de se faire poignarder dans la rue par "Yodogiri". Et il méritait les blessures qu'il avait reçu dans son dernier combat contre Shizuo.

Mais il était sûr qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait enduré entre les mains de Jiro.

Shizuo ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait traversé. De qui était cet homme, et de ce qu'il était capable de faire sans un remord.

La douleur…

L'humiliation…

Cela envahit soudain son esprit. Le tourment mental et physique était bien pire que ce que quelqu'un devrait supporter.

Sa main partit de ses cheveux pour se placer sur sa hanche- sur une zone de peau qui portait une marque permanente de son passé… Une de beaucoup…

Une sensation de picotement dans ses yeux surpris Izaya pour un instant. C'est seulement lorsqu'il retira sa main pour essuyer sa joue qu'il réalisa ses larmes.

Les essuyant rapidement, Izaya se força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et la serra entre ses mains, sentant la chaleur du liquide du liquide à l'intérieur. Avec un profond soupir, Izaya commença à prendre des gorgées de son thé pour calmer les battements de son coeur, alors qu'il fixait, le regard vide, son reflet trouble dans l'écran éteint de la télévision.

…~-~...

"Tu ne sais rien, Shizuo."

Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit encore une heure après la fin de la conversation. Quelque chose dans le ton d'Izaya avait fait taire tout ce que Shizuo avait prévu de répondre. C'était vrai, pourtant. Il ne savait rien sur la raison pour laquelle Izaya l'appelait ou de qui il avait besoin d'être protégé.

 _Est-ce juste une autre ruse ? Ou la situation est-elle juste tellement mauvaise qu'il est désespéré au point de venir me demander de l'aide ?_

Dans tous les cas, il n'entendrait apparemment plus parler d'Izaya pour un long moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était à peine minuit passé quand Shizuo se retrouva debout devant la porte de l'homme qu'il haïssait. Se sentant assez gêné, il hésitait entre appeler le numéro de l'homme à l'intérieur, ou juste toquer.

Mais pourquoi était il là, en premier lieu ? Et aussi tard ?

La vérité était qu'il avait passé les huit dernières heures à se demander s'il devait, oui ou non, se montrer à cette porte.

Et être là ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit si ce n'était pour un certain objet qui lui avait été donné plus tôt dans la journée.

…~Dix heures plus tôt~...

Tom et Shizuo restaient immobiles, sidérés devant l'argent qui leur était tendu par l'homme devant eux. Sûr, il ne leur devait pas beaucoup, mais c'était quand même étonnant de voir quelqu'un capable de payer quand ils venaient à leur porte.

"Tout est là," l'homme déclara fièrement.

Tom prit l'argent avec hésitation et commença à compter pour confirmer que pour une fois, son travail était vraiment aussi simple, quand l'homme parla à nouveau.

"En réalité je n'avais pas de quoi payer avant, et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ferai quand quelqu'un viendrait pour ma dette, mais un gars s'est pointé pile au bon moment"

Tom et Shizuo levèrent tous les deux un sourcil à cette annonce, attendant que l'homme continue son histoire.

"Il m'a donné l'argent gratuitement à condition que j'accepte de vous donner quelque chose. Enfin, toi, plus précisément," continua t il, désignant Shizuo en parlant, "tu es Heiwajima Shizuo, n'est-ce pas ?"

"...Oui.. ? Répondit Shizuo.

"Voilà," dit l'homme, lui tendant une petite enveloppe en papier, "j'imagine que tu es supposé avoir ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Il m'a dit de ne pas l'ouvrir avant de te le donner."

Silencieusement, Shizuo prit l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et fit tomber le contenu.

Un DVD, sans rien écrit dessus, glissa de l'enveloppe à sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" demanda t il, retournant le disque, l'inspectant.

L'homme haussa les épaules. "Comme je l'ai dit, aucune idée. Cet homme m'a juste demandé de te le livrer quand tu viendrais et il la paierais pour moi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

"Qui était-ce ? L'interrogea Tom, finalement revenu dans le monde réel après la surprise qu'il avait ressenti en raison de la facilité du travail.

"Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. C'était très suspect, honnêtement… Mais il m'a juré que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui si je faisais comme il me le demandait. Il avait l'air du genre à tenir sa parole. C'est tout ce que je vous doit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"O-oui, le compte est bon", répondit Tom, "Bon, j'imagine qu'on y va… Shizuo, tout va bien ?"

"Hein ? " Shizuo leva finalement les yeux du DVD dans ses mains pour répondre à la question de Tom.

"Ouais, je suppose que je vais juste… Le garder alors…"

…~-~...

Il aurait dû l'écraser. Le mettre en feu. Le mettre en pièce et le jeter dans la baie de Tokyo. Il n'aurait jamais dû le regarder.

Quand il avait mis le DVD dans le lecteur, ses yeux avaient immédiatement rencontré quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Cela lui avait prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il voyait.

C'était une pièce mal éclairée. Il y avait un homme, petit, trop mince, agenouillé sur le sol, dos à la caméra, ses bras étendu de chaque côté de lui et attachés au cadre d'un lit en face de lui.

Shizuo savait que rien de ce qu'il allait voir n'était bien, mais il était trop curieux pour l'éteindre.

Un homme parlait. Il semblait avoir allumé la caméra au milieu de la conversation, mais l'homme à genoux au sol ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était filmé.

"ne m'écoute pas bien ces derniers temps. Je t'avais dit depuis le début que tu devais suivre les ordres ou tu le regretterais. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu apprennes la sensation du regret, Izaya."

Shizuo resta bouche bée.

 _Izaya ?!_

La puce devait pratiquer des activités louches. Ou il lui avait juste envoyé ça pour l'énerver. Cela pouvait très bien être Izaya qui avait donné le DVD au gars de tout à l'heure.

* _CRACK_ *

Un bruit surpris à la fois Shizuo et l'Izaya de la vidéo. Quand la caméra fit la mise au point, il pu voir un fouet dans la main de l'homme qui avait parlé.

* _CRACK_ *

* _CRACK_ *

Deux fois de plus, le bruit du fouet résonna dans les oreilles de Shizuo.

Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le quatrième _CRACK_ soit rejoint par un cri. C'était la voix d'Izaya qui criait. Du sang, rouge vif, commença à apparaître dans la plaie sur son dos.

C'est à ce moment là que Shizuo réalisa la vérité.

Izaya était là contre sa volonté.

Son regard parcouru l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans le coin du bas, à droite. La date de la vidéo était affichée ici.

La vidéo datait de 7 ans.

Un autre _CRACK_ suivi d'un hurlement ramena l'attention de Shizuo sur la vidéo. Le sang coulait sur son dos, à présent.

Une grimace tordit les traits de Shizuo. Il voulait l'éteindre, mais il était incapable de bouger. Shizuo commença à avoir la nausée quand il entendit la voix d'Izaya le suppliant d'arrêter.

Lorsque ça avait finalement l'air d'être fini, la bouche de Shizuo était sèche.

Il regarda, horrifié, quand l'homme posa le fouet et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Izaya était assis, recroquevillé, en sang, et en pleurs.

L'homme ouvrit sa braguette et attrapa Izaya par ses cheveux, le tirant vers lui.

"Maintenant, suce." il dit, et l'écran s'éteignit.

Ses yeux bruns, remplit d'horreur, fixaient l'écran noir alors que son cerveau essayait désespérément d'assimiler ce qu'il avait vu.

Il resta ainsi pour une bonne heure avant de se reprendre. Et de comprendre.

Cet homme.

L'homme de la vidéo devait être celui-là. Celui dont Izaya voulait tellement être protégé.

"Merde…" Murmura Shizuo. Cela allait bien faire une semaine depuis la dernière fois où lui et Izaya avit parlé. Si il vu juste et que l'homme dans la vidéo était la raison pour laquelle Izaya demandait de l'aide…

"Tu aurais mieux fait de penser à ça avant de te faire autant d'ennemis. Tu mérites probablement ce que ce gars compte te faire."

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Shizuo en conclut que personne ne méritait vraiment ce genre de traitement. Il devait l'admettre, pas même Izaya. Et si cet homme marchait librement dans les rues en ce moment même…

Shizuo réprima un frisson. S'il pouvait faire ça à Izaya, alors à combien d'autres personnes pouvait-il faire du mal ?

Il devait trouver la vérité derrière cette vidéo. Qui était cet homme et où était-il à présent ? Qui voulait qu'il voit cette vidéo et pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Et c'était ce qui l'avait emmené à la porte d'Izaya, minuit passé.

Il avait besoin de réponse, parce qu'il était incapable de dormir avec les cris d'Izaya résonnant dans sa tête.

Toquant une fois de plus, Shizuo écouta attentivement pour le moindre signe de mouvement. Ce qu'il entendu était un _pouf_ suivi par un bruit qui ressemblait à un objet se brisant.

Pour une raison que Shizuo ne pouvait pas comprendre, il eut soudain peur.

 _Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? Est-ce qu'Izaya à des problèmes ?_

Il ne passa pas des heures à réfléchir à s'il devait ou non entrer pour trouver Izaya déjà mort ou kidnappé.

Sans penser plus loin, il défonça la porte, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de s'ouvrir à la volée.

Prudemment, il poussa la porte, réalisant qu'un meuble la bloquait. Quand il réussit finalement à passer sa tête, il vu que c'était une étagère de livre.

Levant les yeux, son regard rencontra un éclat de métal directement pointé sur lui.

Après quelques instants, il comprit finalement ce qu'il voyait. Un pistolet était pointé sur lui. L'arme était tenue par Izaya, qui était à moitié agenouillé sur les escaliers plus loin dans la pièce. Mais même à cette distance, Shizuo pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient.

Leurs regards se sont croisés pendant quelques secondes avant que, finalement, la prise qu'Izaya exerçait sur le pistolet se relâcha et il le baissa un minimum. Il semblait qu'il réfléchissait toujours à la possibilité de l'utiliser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda sèchement Izaya.

C'est à ce moment là que Shizuo remarqua à quel point Izaya avait l'air mal. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il était beaucoup trop maigre et pâle. Quand Shizuo le regarda finalement dans les yeux, il pouvait voir que même ceux-ci avaient l'air différents. Les yeux d'Izaya manquait de leur éclat habituel. Ils avaient l'air fatigués et vides.

La différence le mettait mal à l'aise.

Comme si la personne en face de lui n'était pas réellement Orihara Izaya.

"C'était quoi, ce bruit ?" Shizuo répondit à Izay avec une autre question parce que honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça.

"J'ai trébuché," répondit Izaya sans aucune émotion, "Et j'ai fait tomber mon thé." Il fit un geste en direction de la tasse de thé en pièces qui gisait sur le sol. "Maintenant réponds-moi."

"Je peux entrer...? Je ne veux pas te parler à travers la porte comme ça."

"Oui. T'as déjà cassé la porte de toute façon."

"Ah, ouais.." Shizuo regarda la porte de haut en bas, "Désolé," il dit, se glissant dans l'espace entre le mur et le meuble.

Quand il fut enfin à l'intérieur, il remit la porte en place du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas trop mal. Elle tenait toujours grâce à l'étagère.

Se retournant, Shizuo trouva Izaya déjà sur ses pieds, ramassant les morceaux de la tasse avec sa main droite, le pistolet toujours dans la gauche.

"Tu peux le poser", Shizuo dit, désignant l'arme, "Je… ne suis pas là pour me battre."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?" Izaya répondit, la colère se montrant sur son visage, "Ça a intérêt à être important, parce que maintenant je ne peux plus fermer la porte."

"Izaya…" Shizuo murmura doucement, dévisageant l'autre, "Tu trembles."


	7. Chapter 7

"Izaya…Tu trembles."

Izaya se sentait offensé par la remarque. Oui, il savait qu'il tremblait. Il avait été tellement surpris par le bruit à sa porte qu'il avait trébuché laissé échapper son thé. Quand il s'était rattrapé, la douleur avait afflué dans ses bras qui n'étaient toujours pas complètement guéris.

En plus de ça, il s'attendait à voir Jiro apparaître au lieu de Shizuo. Oui, Jiro ne pouvait probablement pas défoncer une porte barricadée (ce qui le rendait furieux, d'ailleurs), mais Izaya ne réfléchissait pas très clairement ces derniers temps. Shizuo avait de la chance qu'il ait hésité à tirer.

Et pourtant, il voulait toujours le faire. Il voulait tirer dans la tête de Shizuo pour se venger de la douleur qui se faisait encore sentir après leur dernier affrontement. Cette douleur lui donnait l'impression d'être trop faible pour se défendre contre l'homme qu'il s'attendait à voir passer la porte.

Et c'était cette douleur qui le rendait anxieux quant à rester seul avec Shizuo. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus face à face, il avait presque été tué. L'une des maintes raisons pour lesquelles ses membres tremblaient était qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'un autre combat avec le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

Après tout, il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir…

Alors que l'angoisse, la douleur, la colère, et la peur tourbillonnaient en lui, Izaya réalisa qu'il était en train de glisser. Plus il pensait aux raisons pour lesquelles il tremblait, plus cela devenait incontrôlable.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Il reconnaissait ce sentiment. Cet horrible impression de peur et d'horreur. Cela faisait des années depuis la dernière fois où il avait ressenti ça.

"H-hé, Izaya ? Hey !"

La voix de Shizuo résonna dans ses oreilles et la pensée de Shizuo le voyant comme ça le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

Izaya s'effondra.

Tout était trop. Les lumières étaient trop brillantes, la voix de Shizuo était trop forte.

Il se tenait à la rampe de l'escalier dans un essai de se tenir debout parce que s'il la lâchait il allait sûrement descendre dans une obscurité sans fin. Ou c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Quelque chose de tiède était sur son bras à présent. Ce n'était pas agréable sur le moment. Un autre point chaud était sur son autre épaule.

"Putain de puce, réponds-moi !"

Il me touche. Izaya réalisa soudainement.

Que se passerait il ensuite ? Allait il lui casser les bras encore une fois ? Les arracher ? Le laisser complètement à la merci de Jiro ?

La simple sensation d'être touché n'était pas simple du tout. C'était complètement écrasant, lui donnant envie de hurler.

"Ne me touches pas !" il lui cria plutôt. Ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il arrivait à former une phrase quand tout était tellement confus.

Les mains de Shizuo le lâchèrent immédiatement et Izaya essaya de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Il s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde pour rester debout.

Respire… il pensa, Oublie le. Respire juste…

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ça avait mis, mais tout commençait à redevenir net. Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite et ses mains tremblaient toujours, mais il pouvait à nouveau respirer correctement et et ses sens semblait être descendus des hauteurs ridicules qu'ils avaient atteintes.

Izaya lança un regard mauvais à Shizuo qui lisait maintenant quelque chose sur son téléphone avec un air inquiet sur son visage. Quand il leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Izaya, il referma son téléphone et le rangea à la hâte dans sa poche.

"Je peux, euh..." commença-t-il, se frottant la nuque et semblant hésitant. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider? Aller te chercher quelque chose?"

En réalisant que Shizuo avait dû chercher ses symptômes sur son téléphone, le regard d'Izaya s'assombrit.

Izaya ignora totalement la question de Shizuo. Au lieu de cela, il se força à se lever et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Éclabousser son visage à l'eau froide avait tendance à l'aider dans ces situations. Après s'être essuyé le visage et la nuque avec une serviette, Izaya prit quelques profondes inspirations.

Shizuo semblait dire la vérité quand il disait qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre. Sinon, il aurait facilement pu profiter de son moment de faiblesse. Et aller jusqu'à proposer d'offrir de l'aide ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Izaya sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Shizuo à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé. Il avait les mains dans les poches et le même air préoccupé sur le visage.

Vraiment, il avait un problème. Pourquoi ce regard inquiet ?

"Assieds-toi", dit Izaya en montrant le canapé. Shizuo le fit sans protester et Izaya fit de même à l'autre bout du canapé. Il s'était pratiquement écroulé dedans, prenant un moment pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Malheureusement, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était fait un thé, mais il avait fini au sol et les morceaux de sa tasse reposaient à présent sur la table basse.

"Tu vas bien ?" Shizuo demanda.

"Ça va," répondit Izaya, maussade, "Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et fous le camp."

"D'accord ..." Shizuo commença à avoir l'air de se souvenir que lui et Izaya étaient supposés être des ennemis. "C'est juste que... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi..."

"Ne te fais pas mal," marmonna Izaya. Shizuo lui lança un regard noir lui signifiant clairement qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler pour l'instant.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de t'écouter à propos de cette histoire de garde du corps."

"Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'avais changé d'avis." Izaya répondit sombrement, se rappelant leur dernière conversation au téléphone.

"Ouais je sais," dit Shizuo, "Mais j'y pensais et bien... Ne te méprends pas, je te hais toujours, mais je me suis dit que si toi, tu me demandes de l'aide, à moi, alors la personne de qui tu veux te protéger est probablement sacrément dangereuse, non ?"

Izaya détourna les yeux à cette déclaration, fixant le sol tandis que Shizuo continuait.

"Donc, je pense que cette personne représente probablement une vraie menace pour des personnes innocentes également. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici."

"Et ça n'aurait pas pu attendre jusqu'au matin, au moins?" Izaya demanda, bâillant dans sa main. Il était épuisé.

"Peut-être..." dit Shizuo avec un signe de tête. "Mais ça me dérangeait alors j'ai décidé de venir maintenant."

"Tu aurais pu appeler", fit remarquer Izaya.

"T'aurais répondu ?"

Izaya réfléchit un instant. "Non, probablement pas," dit-il avec un sourire.

Shizuo répondit avec un sourire suggérant qu'il savait que ce serait sa réponse.

"Alors, qui est cette personne ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Débarrasse toi juste de quiconque essayant de me faire du mal. C'est ce qu'un garde du corps est censé faire."

Shizuo avait l'air déçu, remarqua Izaya.

"Et maintenant que j'y pense ... pour commencer," continua Izaya, "Pour ce que t'as fait à ma porte, tu dois rester là jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir quelqu'un ici pour la réparer."

"Quoi?!" Shizuo commença, puis s'arrêta quand il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'est pas parce que la porte avait l'air en place qu'elle était fonctionnelle. "Bien," grommela-t-il, "ça va prendre combien de temps?"

"Espérons que ça ne sera pas long", répondit Izaya, cherchant déjà quelque chose dans son portable.

Shizuo attendit et écouta sans bruit pendant qu'Izaya contactait le personnel de maintenance de l'immeuble. Ce ne fut pas long de trouver quelqu'un qui acceptait de venir immédiatement lorsque Izaya mentionna le montant ridicule qu'il était prêt à payer pour un service rapide.

"Là," dit-il en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, "Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure."

Un long silence gêné envahissait la pièce alors que les deux ennemis regardaient dans des directions opposées, perdus dans leurs pensées. Shizuo se demandait s'il avait commis une erreur en venant ce soir, et Izaya fulminait toujours devant la porte cassée et envisageait ses options de vengeances.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un son rompit le silence.

C'était l'estomac de Shizuo.

Shizuo se racla la gorge, essayant de ne pas laisser l'embarras se manifester dans sa voix. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il, "je n'ai pas pris de dîner..."

"Moi non plus," répondit Izaya, regardant toujours dans la direction opposée, "...ou de déjeuner... ou ...de petit-déjeuner..." il s'arrêta, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine de parler.

"Sérieusement?" Demanda Shizuo, se penchant en avant sur le canapé, "Tu as un trouble de l'alimentation ou une merde dans le genre ?"

"C'est très délicatement demandé, Shizu-chan," se moqua Izaya, "Mais non, je n'avais juste pas faim."

"Mais t'as besoin de manger, fit remarquer Shizuo. "Si tu manges pas, tu risques de t'évanouir ou quelque chose comme ça."

Izaya ne répondit pas.

Avec une étincelle de détermination, Shizuo se leva du canapé et se dirigea vivement vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?" demanda Izaya, suivant Shizuo jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger", répondit Shizuo comme si c'était complètement évident. Cependant, il fut coupé assez rapidement dans sa lancée quand il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour le trouver presque complètement vide. Il ne restait plus que quelques restes de riz et de soupe miso.

Shizuo laissa échapper un soupir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est que ça, la puce?"

"Ce serait les restes d'hier."

En refermant la porte du réfrigérateur avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, Shizuo serra les poings. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire, imbécile. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien à manger ?"

Izaya sembla hésiter devant la question, regardant le sol plutôt que Shizuo quand il lui répondit.

"Je ne suis pas encore allé faire les courses..." murmura t'il.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda Shizuo, ouvrant les placards pour y trouver tout aussi peu.

Quand Izaya resta à nouveau silencieux, le puzzle se compléta tout seul dans l'esprit de Shizuo.

Il n'est pas allé faire les courses parce qu'il a trop peur de quitter l'appartement tout seul ...

Shizuo n'osa pas formuler à haute voix ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la porte, prit le manteau d'Izaya dans l'étagère et le lui jeta. Izaya l'attrapa et regarda Shizuo avec un regard interrogateur alors que le blond commençait à mettre ses chaussures.

"Allez," dit-il, "on va juste prendre le dîner dans l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Nous serons de retour avant que les gens arrivent ici pour réparer la porte."

Izaya sembla mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes mais commença bientôt à mettre à contrecœur son manteau sur ses épaules - ce qu'il fit avec précaution, releva Shizuo du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas sûr mais il pensait avoir vu Izaya tressaillir.

"Tu vas bien ...?"

"Hm?" Izaya reporta rapidement son attention sur Shizuo alors qu'il commençait à mettre ses propres chaussures. "Ce n'est rien, je suppose que je me suis fait mal quand j'ai trébuché tout à l'heure. C'est bon, vraiment."

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, les pièces se sont rapidement mis en place dans l'esprit de Shizuo. Cette fois, il oublia de taire ses pensées.

"Tu n'es... pas encore complètement guéri, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il doucement, plus comme un fait que comme une question.

Izaya le fixa, regardant Shizuo directement dans les yeux quand il parla. "Mes os ne sont pas en acier comme les tiens, Shizu-chan. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps ?"

Izaya rompit le contact visuel seulement lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait complètement fait culpabiliser Shizuo d'avoir ne serait-ce que soulevé le sujet.

Ils n'ont pas parlé de tout le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie.

Ils n'ont pas parlé quand ils sont revenus avec leur nourriture.

Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Ce fut le coup frappé à la porte par le réparateur qui brisa le silence cette fois-ci, et Shizuo ne manqua pas de voir à quel point le coup sembla faire sursauter Izaya.

La porte fut rapidement réparée et Izaya paya le réparateur ce qu'il avait promis une fois qu'il aurait vérifié le verrou.

Il renvoya ensuite vite fait le réparateur d'où il venait et se tourna vers Shizuo pour faire de même.

"Pars," dit-il, "je suis fatigué et je veux que tu partes maintenant."

Shizuo ne discuta pas et enfila de nouveau ses chaussures, puis sortit.

Cependant, il ne commença pas à rentrer avant d'entendre le déclic de la serrure et le bruit sourd de l'étagère en train d'être replacé contre la porte.

… ~ - ~ ...

Après avoir vérifié l'appartement pour s'assurer que Jiro ne s'était pas infiltré dedans et caché quelque part pendant leur absence, Izaya s'effondra finalement dans son lit.

En dépit d'être complètement épuisée, Izaya avait toujours du mal à s'endormir. Des pensées et des souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, lui donnant mal à la tête.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au nombre de fois où il avait montré sa faiblesse devant Shizuo, ce soir. Il essaya de se dire que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué mais il savait que cela risquait de se reproduire. Izaya savait qu'il était dans le pétrin en ce moment et laisser Shizuo jouer le rôle de garde du corps revenait à lui donner une place au premier rang du spectacle.

"Dans quoi je me suis embarqué...?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Une heure plus tard, Izaya finit par sombrer dans une autre nuit agitée, hantée par le cauchemar qu'était son passé.

… ~ - ~…

NDA: Dans le chapitre suivant, l'histoire que vous attendiez sûrement tous de lire...

 _ **NDT**_ : 1: Désolé, j'avance un peu à mon rythme, donc je m'excuse pour si il y a des gens qui suivent et en ont marre de ma lenteur.


	8. Chapter 8

…~Sept ans plus tôt~…

Le sang d'Izaya bouillait d'excitation. Ou était-ce de l'appréhension ? Non, Orihara Izaya n'est jamais anxieux. Il était toujours sur d'avoir un coup d'avance. Il avait eu 18 ans il y a peu de temps et s'était instantanément jeté dans les profondeurs sombres que cachait Ikebukuro. Tout droit sorti du lycée, il savait qu'il ne serait pas pris au sérieux, et qu'il aura donc besoin de travailler dur pour se prouver digne de son titre. Cependant, étant donné qu'il prenait déjà de la valeur aux yeux de l'Awakusu-kai, il sentait que tant de travail de sa part ne serait pas forcement necessaire. Tout cela venait à lui naturellement, après-tout. Il savait comment guider son réseau personnel en construction pour trouver des informations privées sur n'importe qui dans la ville. Il était sur le chemin de l'ascension et rien ㅡpas même Heiwajima Shizuoㅡ ne pourrait le faire redescendre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il sortait de son petit appartement à Ikebukuro. Sa carrière démarrait enfin et il avait une longue journée devant lui. Trois clients, tous avec des antécédents très différents, avait requis ses services. Son programme était de les rencontrer, prendre les informations supplémentaires qu'il nécessiterait en personne, et rentrer pour boire un thé.

L'après-midi était particulièrement calme. Izaya s'était rendu à son premier rendez-vous avec une femme dans les 30-40 ans. Son nom était Sato Momoko. Ses yeux sombres lui envoyèrent un air suspicieux alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle dans le restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Izaya y était habitué. Il savait que son apparence le faisait paraître bien moins expérimenté qu'il ne l'était ㅡvraiment, on lui donnait quinze ans plutôt que 18ㅡ mais parfois il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage. Toutefois, le plus souvent les regards qu'il recevait lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle commanda une sorte de burger de luxe tandis qu'Izaya se contenta d'un café.

"Donc, pour mon mari," she began, "Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez le retrouver ?"

Ah, oui. Elle doutait déjà de ses capacités. Momoko était une business woman plutôt aisée dont le mari avait mystérieusement disparu avec une bonne partie de ses bijoux et l'argent de leur compte bancaire partagé.

"Sato-san, trouver des gens est ma spécialité," répondit Izaya. C'était une sorte de mensonge. Sa spécialité était la collecte d'information, mais retrouver des gens était extrêmement simple. Surtout des gens qui n'y connaissaient rien et achetaient des billets d'avions sous leur vrai nom.

"Il est en chemin pour Londres en ce moment même," Izaya continued, "Je vous localiserai sa position exacte quand il sera arrivé."

En une heure, Izaya eu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour trouver le mari de Momoko et toutes les propriétés volées. Il se réjouissait déjà d'une demande aussi simple. Il pourrait la finir rapidement et terminer sa soirée comme prévue.

L'emplacement suivant était pour le moins. Un exemple presque parfait des des ruelles reculées dans lesquelles se déroulerait des transactions suspectes ㅡou plutôt, dans ce cas là, derrière un magasin de livraison de pizza. Izaya appréciait sincèrement découvrir ce que ses clients jugeaient être un emplacement approprié pour une rencontre. C'était parfois surprenant ou remarquable.

"C'est toi l'informateur ? T'es juste un gamin !"

Izaya résista l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'homme avait une situation plus intéressante du point de vue d'Izaya. Il était jaloux d'un collègue ayant obtenu la promotion qu'il souhaitait et cherchait quoi que ce soit pouvant servir à le faire vivre afin de pouvoir récupérer la promotion qu'il considérait légitimement sienne. Les gens comme ceux-ci étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé ce travail. Il pouvait voir le côté repoussant de ces personnes autrement affreusement ordinaires.

"Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide je vais juste partir," déclara Izaya, se retournant et avançant de quelque pas.

"Attendezㅡ"

Un large sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Izaya, qui le masqua rapidement par une expression amicale alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau.

"Vous avez fait le bon choix," dit-il.

…~-~…

S'arrêtant au Sushi Russe pour le dîner, Izaya commençait à se sentir fatigué et était prêt à en finir avec le dernier rendez-vous. Le dernier client se nommait Kimura Jiro et avait demandé à ce que toutes les informations soient transmises en personne. Ce n'était pas une requête inhabituelle, puisque les appels peuvent être mis sous écoute et les mails piratés; en revanche, le choix du lieu ne lui paraissait pas idéal.

Le lieu que Jiro avait choisi était un vieux bar. Izaya dû résister à l'envie de reculer quand il entra en contact avec la forte odeur de cigarettes. Il pouvait presque la sentir dans sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait envie de frémir. Avançant dans le bar, il pris le temps de laisser ses yeux s'ajuster à la combinaison de l'éclairage sombre et du bois noir.

Le barman ㅡun homme âgéㅡ leva les yeux alors qu'il servait deux autres personnes. Il prit connaissance d'Izaya d'un regard et indiqua l'arrière du bar d'un signe de tête. Un petit sourire apparu, comme cache, sur son visage, quand il parla. "Si vous cherchez Kimura, il est dans le fond."

Apparement, le barman connaissait son client. Ce sourire était assez déroutant, par contre. Izaya décida de faire attention alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans le fond, presque trop conscient des yeux du barman qui le suivait.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait quand il ouvrit la porte de la pièce à l'arrière. Cela ressemblait à un petit bureau avec une table au centre, un homme assis dans une chaise faisant face à la porte. Il y avait une autre porte derrière lui, et vu la taille du bâtiment, Izaya estima qu'elle donnait sur l'extérieur.

"Ah, Nakura-san! Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu me rencontrer aujourd'hui."

Izaya passa un moment à assimiler l'apparence et le comportement de Jiro. De ce qu'il avait pu trouver, Kimura Jiro avait 38 ans, mais les fines rides sur son visage, accentuées par le mauvais éclairage, le faisait paraître plus vieux. Il était assez grand, avec un visage mince et une mâchoire bien définie et un large front qui semblait plus large à cause d'un début de calvitie, ses cheveux brun foncé. Ses yeux étaient froncés et froids, lui rappelant presque un certain dirigeant de l'Awakusu-kai.

Mais c'etait la que les similarités finissaient. Shiki renvoyait une image de pouvoir et de confiance. Cet homme semblait avoir la confiance, mais apparement pas le facteur intimidation. Sa position donnait l'impression qu'il était ou anxieux, ou introverti, avec les bras proche de son corps, les jambes croisées, et les épaules tendues.

Jiro fit signe à Izaya de s'asseoir dans la chaise à l'opposé de la table. Lorsque qu'il bougea pour s'asseoir, il s'aperçut que de la nourriture et des boissons avaient déjà été préparées. Bien que l'homme ne semblait pas tellement être une menace, Izaya décida de rester prudent et de ne pas toucher à ce qui était offert.

"Envie d'un verre ou de quelque chose à manger ?" Demanda Jiro, prenant une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

"Non merci," Izaya répondit, "Je ne bois pas, et je viens juste de manger. Mais s'il vous plaît, dites moi pourquoi vous avez requis mes services. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous voulez puisque vous ne m'aviez pas donné de details par email."

"Ah, oui," commença Jiro, "Je cherche à réunir des informations sur un homme prénommé Nakamura Hiro."

Izaya reconnu le nom immédiatement. Nakamura Hiro était un nombre assez important d'un groupe yakuza rival à l'Awakusu-kai.

"Vous devriez savoir, Kimura-san, que je suis une partie neutre. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vendre des informations pouvant me mettre dans une situation dangereuse comme celles-ci sans en savoir la raison."

"Malheureusement, je ne peux révéler pourquoi je souhaite ces informations, Nakura-san," dit Jiro, décroisant ses bras, les laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Izaya monta sa garde quand l perdit de vue les mains de Jiro. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Cependant," continua Jiro, "Je ne pense pas que vous dites la vérité sur le fait d'être neutre. Il se trouve que je suis informé de votre proximité récente avec l'Awakusu-kai."

"Et où avez-vous entendu ceci ?" S'inquit Izaya, sa curiosité piquée. Il remarqua un changement dans l'attitude de l'autre homme quand il se versa encore à boire.

"Une fois de plus, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir révéler mes sources. Cependant, je suis sur que l'on peut toujours s'arranger. S'il vous plaît, prenez un verre. Je paye. Je sais que vous n'avez que 18 ans, mais vous ne serez pas vu ici. De plus, je connais le propriétaire."

Ca doit être drogué, pensa Izaya. Il ne l'avait pas vu verser la boisson, après tout.

"Encore une fois, je vais décliner, Kimura-saㅡ"

Il fut coupé par un flash de métal qui retint son attention et soudainement il fut confronté à un pistolet pointé entre ses deux yeux.

"J'insiste," déclara Jiro, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Izaya déglutit. En à peine quelques secondes, l'homme en face de lui avait changé. Sa posture s'était ouverte et ses épaules s'étaient relaxées. Il tenait l'arme avec une main très stable et ses yeux étaient devenus intensément froids malgré le sourire sur son visage. Le changement soudain le surprit et l'emplit de confusion. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper sur cet homme à ce point ?

"Kimura-san," Tenta Izaya avant d'être interrompu.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisse dire pour t'en sortir. Dis-moi, qu'as tu pu trouver quand tu as vérifié mes antécédents ?"

Izaya cligna des yeux et répondit, sa voix on ne peut plus mauvaise, "Kimura Jiro. Âge: 38. Agent immobilier."

Jiro sourit. "Et comment sais-tu que c'est vraiment mon nom ? Ou mon métier ?"

"Je l'admets, je ne suis pas franchement convaincu par ce que j'ai trouvé," avoua Izaya.

"Orihara Izaya. Âge: 18. Courtier en information prometteur tout juste sorti du lycée Rajin. Prétend aimer tout l'humanité. Prétend aussi être neutre, mais a de forts liens avec Shiki Haruya de l'Awakusu-kai. Tu as fourni des informations à l'Awakusu-kai à de nombreuses reprises. Tes parents travaillent actuellement à l'étranger en Amérique, et tes deux petites soeurs, Mairu et Kururi, ont toutes les deux 11 ans et tes grand-parents s'occupe d'elles."

"Impressionnant," Dit sèchement Izaya.

"Oui, maintenant, vas-tu boire ou vais-je te tuer ?"

Izaya hésita. Vu la vitesse à laquelle l'homme avait changé de personnalité, il ne doutait pas de la réalité de la menace. Mais que lui arriverait t-il si il obéissait aux demandes de Jiro ?

Ce serait surement mieux que de mourir. Et, d'où il était, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir désarmer Jiro assez vite avec seulement son couteau.

Lentement, il s'avança pour attraper le verre et le lever. Le claquement du pistolet quand il fut armé le poussa à prendre une première gorgée du liquide amer.

"Tout." Dit Jiro.

Sa main stable, ses yeux dans ceux de Jiro, il amena le verre à ses lèvres une fois de plus, finissant la boisson et le quoi que ce soit que Jiro avait mis dedans avant son arrivée.

Le sourire mauvais de Jiro s'élargit et Izaya comprit pourquoi. Ce qui était dans la boisson était fort. En 30 secondes, il se senti un peu étourdi. En 45, il dû casser leur contact visuel pour reposer sa tête sur sa main. Il pouvait sentir sa conscience lui échapper en moins d'une minute.

Une minute et 15 secondes plus tard, Orihara Izaya était inconscient.


	9. Chapter 9

Pour un merveilleux instant, Izaya se retrouva incapable de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lentement, il regagna ses sens, mais tout était encore confus. Sa tête cognait tandis qu'il se battait pour se défaire de la fatigue et de la lourdeur de son corps. Enfin, il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux et à maîtriser sa vision.

Il fut accueilli par un noir profond. En attendant que ses yeux s'ajustent, il tenta de bouger pour découvrir que ses bras étaient attachés derrière son dos et ses jambes attachées ensembles. Quand il leva la tête, le tintement d'une chaîne et le poids autour de son cou lui indiquèrent qu'il portait aussi un collier attaché à une chaîne, mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'il puisse voir où celle-ci était attachée.

La dernière chose qu'il remarqua en disait long sur sa situation. Il était complètement nu.

En clignant quelque peu des yeux, il put distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une petite pièce avec deux portes adjacentes en face de lui. A part lui, les seuls choses dans la pièce étaient le lit sur lequel il était allongé, et une armoire à l'opposé. A la gauche de l'armoire, quelque chose retint son attention. Une portion du mur de couleur différente. Après l'avoir fixée un long moment (sa vision était toujours un peu instable, ce qui lui compliquait la tâche) il put discerner une planche de bois clouée dans le mur. Il se doutait qu'elle couvrait une fenêtre. Si c'était bien le cas, il pouvait assumer se trouver dans une cave en considérant la proximité de la "fenêtre" et du plafond.

Izaya bougea avec précaution pour s'asseoir, se reposant contre le mur derrière lui. Le vertige commençait à disparaître, lui permettant de se concentrer sur sa situation.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui lui était réservé. Le fait qu'il soit nu lui disait tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir, l'homme était clairement un genre de pervers.

Il vérifia les cordes à ses poignets et chevilles. Il pourrait sûrement détacher ses chevilles dans son dos, mais ça pourrait lui prendre un moment puisqu'il ne pourrait pas voir les noeuds qu'il essaierait de défaire. Quand bien même, ses poignets et le collier de métal autour de son cou restait problématiques. Remontant la chaîne, Izaya remarqua qu'elle était assez longue, faisant plusieurs tours, traînant sur le sol. Elle était attachée à un anneau métallique enfoncé dans le mur. Il s'en rapprocha pour le regarder de plus près. De ce qu'il voyait, l'anneau était enfoncé dans une brique de béton et scellée dans le mur via la même matière.

Se retournant, il attrapa la chaîne aussi proche du mur que possible et tira.

Rien.

Il tira encore une fois de toutes ses forces, mais perdit l'équilibre et heurta le sol de béton froid durement.

C'est la qu'il entendit un petit click venant de l'une des deux portes. La porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit et la personne qui entra n'était nulle autre que Jiro lui-même. Juro explora le mur d'une main et avec un petit bruit, un plafonnier s'alluma, forçant Izaya a fermer les yeux. Entrouvrant un oeil, il observa l'homme entrer complètement dans la pièce et la fermer derrière lui, puis la verrouiller. Il suivit la clé des yeux jusque dans la poche gauche du manteau de Jiro. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à Izaya, marchant jusqu'à l'armoire et posant un petit sac au dessus. Izaya ne pouvait que voir son dos alors qu'il prenait quelque chose dans le sac, ses mouvements lents. Izaya déglutit malgré la sécheresse de sa bouche quand Jiro leva une seringue et une petite fiole à la lumière, remplissant doucement la seringue de liquide.

"Que fais-tu sur le sol, Orihara ?" il demanda avec un grand sourire, le regard toujours fixé sur la seringue entre ses mains.

"Excellente question," répondit Izaya, peinant à ne pas sourire en retour, par habitude, "j'ai peut-être trop bougé pendant mon sommeil."

Un rire sarcastique sortit des lèvres de JIro alors qu'il remettait la bouteille sur l'armoire, se tournant, la seringue dans les mains. "J'adore ton sens de l'humour," dit-il sombrement.

Il retint la seringue par le bout entre ses dents pendant qu'il retirait son manteau, le posant avec le sac. Il remonta ensuite soigneusement ses manches, ignorant le regard noir d'Izaya.

Reprenant la seringue dans sa main, Jiro sourit chaleureusement. "Avant de commencer, je vais t'injecter ça," dit-il, montrant la seringue, "C'est juste une faible dose pour l'instant, puisque je veux que tu sois bien conscient pendant que je t'explique les règles."

"Règles ?" Izaya répéta avec un petit rire, " A quel jeu comptez-vous jouer, Kimura-san?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas un jeu, Orihara," dit-il gentiment, comme parlant à un petit enfant, "Bien que je sois conscient de ton amour des jeux. Mais non: vois-tu, dans un jeu, les deux joueurs ont l'opportunité de jouer. Toi, Orihara, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, alors comment pourrais-je de bonne foi appeler cela un jeu ?"

Le regard d'Izaya s'assombrit encore. "De bonne foi, dit l'homme qui retient quelqu'un contre sa volonté," marmonna t-il.

"Tu vois, Orihara, nous allons devoir travailler cette attitude." Le sourire de JIro s'agrandit et il plaqua Izaya au sol, son bras pressé contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de bouger la tête pour le mordre.

Il se débattit un moment, essayant de le repousser, mais il était toujours trop faible a cause de ce que Jiro lui avait fait boire plus tôt. Izaya ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue, mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix sur ce propos.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras gauche, et il était trop faible pour se débattre.

"Oserais-je demander ce dont il s'agit ?" Cracha t-il, son coeur s'accélèrant quand il réalisa que n'importe quoi -même quelque chose de mortel- pouvait s'y trouver.

"Pas d'inquiétude," dit il, relâchant Izaya pour mettre l'aiguille de côté. "C'est juste un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à… te détendre."

Izaya n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il avait présenté la chose, pas plus que la façon dont Jiro se tenait debout, les yeux fixés sur sa montre, à quelques mètre de lui.

Contrôlant sa respiration, Izaya se concentra sur son corps, essayant de remarquer un changement. Au bout de 10 secondes, Izaya priait pour obtenir le pouvoir de tuer par un regard; il se sentait faiblir. Ses membres s'engourdissaient rapidement, mais malgré cela, son esprit était clair.

Jiro s'approcha à nouveau quand ses yeux commencèrent à tomber et il cessa de se débattre.

Incapable de bouger, il fut transporté du sol au lit. Jiro le surplombait, ses yeux se promenant sur son corps. Il voulait se tourner, se recroqueviller, mais l'étrange drogue dans son système l'en empêchait, le laissqnt seulement capable de regarder.

Des yeux froids, bruns, rencontrèrent ceux d'Izaya. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que ces yeux voyait au plus profond de lui, à travers le masque de confiance qu'il arborait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, pas même son propre corps.

"Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, laisse moi t'expliquer les règles."

…~-~...

NDT: Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à traduire et poster, et je m'en excuse si certaines personnes attendent la suite de façon active. Les prochains chapitres contiennent tout le "cauchemar" qu'Izaya a enduré, et je n'ai que très peu lu ou écrit quoi que ce soit de sexuel en français, je préfère généralement l'anglais, donc la qualité ne sera sûrement pas géniale.

Sur une autre note, je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je ne traduis pas pour le vide (*'¬_¬)

J'ai un peu de mal avec la façon dont Izaya parle, comme j'ai regardé Durarara! en anglais, mais pour moi, dans la fic, il vouvoie Jiro par ironie, et il m'a toujours eu l'air du type de personnage qui énerve les gens (enfin, ça, il n'y a pas de doute, il énerve le monde entier) en étant faussement poli. Je galère un peu à traduire les différents niveaux de langages, et j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer le sens…


End file.
